The present invention relates generally to cover assemblies for paint cans and, more particularly, to such cover assemblies having trigger-operated pour spouts.
There are a number of previously known cover assemblies for paint cans which are designed to overlie the open top of the paint can. Such cover assemblies include a spout and a cooperating closure which selectively opens and closes the spout upon operation of a lever or trigger mechanism. When the spout is open, paint can be readily poured from the can. With the spout closed, air loss is prevented in order to preserve the paint in the can. The cover assemblies are designed to be left on the paint cans until the paint cans are empty.
Many of these cover assemblies are designed for use with automatic paint stifling equipment, in which case they may be referred to as mixing lids. As such, they include a stirring assembly rotatably mounted to the cover assembly such that a stirrer is positioned within the can when the cover is in place. A drive member extends upwardly from the paint cover which cooperates with a drive member in a rack of the automatic paint stirring equipment in order to continuously stir the paint. Such automatic paint stifling equipment is typically used in automotive body repair shops and the like. In order to secure the cover assembly to the top of the paint can, typically two or more locking members are attached to the paint can lid. These locking members may be spring-loaded and, for example, may be rotatable between a locked and an unlocked position or presented as rocking tab members.
In many industries, such as the automobile painting industry, the paint is expensive. It is not uncommon for paint to cost $6-$7 per ounce. To apply the paint, a portion of the paint is poured from the can into a paint spray cup, which is then mounted onto a spray gun for pressurized application. When the painting process has been completed, any unused paint remaining in the paint spray cup is usually saved by plugging the paint spray cup and storing it on a shelf. This is problematical since an automobile dealer or body shop may apply hundreds of different colors, and storing and keeping track of each of the colors is difficult.
It is an object of this invention to provide a means, mechanism and method for easily returning the unused paint from the paint spray cup back into the original paint can without requiring removal of the cover assembly from the paint can. It is a further object to provide such means, mechanism and method wherein the paint spray cup may be retained atop the cover assembly and paint can in an inverted position so that the paint spray cup can be left in place until all of the paint has drained back into the paint can.